Secret
by S.p.O.d
Summary: Summary: kagome finds out a deep dark secret her mother holds about why she’s never around, it could change her and even inuyasha's life forever. Not what you expect I think unless you expect what I write whatever I’m confusing my self. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic and I don't mind of you give me flames I do take the advice so yeah. Well I hope you like it S.p.O.d.

Summary: kagome finds out a deep dark secret her mother holds about why she's never around, it could change her andeven inuyasha's life forever. Not what you expect I think unless you expect what I write whatever I'm confusing my self.

Dedication: this is dedicated to sib because she inspired me to write this story so yeah thank you sib you're my best friend lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the made up characters in here their sib's and if you want them to just ask me or sib well on with the story that I do own.

Warning: this story is a little gory so I advise you to skip some parts if you have a weak stomach or don't like that kind of stuff other wise ok.

Secret

Chapter one

Prologue

Feudal Japan in inuyasha's forest

Precisely 63 years earlier.

It was a cold dark night in inuyasha's forest. You could see a beautiful woman running through the forest in a dark red kimono clutching a small bundle in her arms. The woman looked behind her to see if her attacker was still behind her. Soon she felt the little bundle in her arms begin to stir in his sleep, the boy pulled the blanket from his face to stare at his mother with big golden concerned eyes. "Mommy what's wrong and why are you running" he asked sweetly, the woman looked down at her son with sad eyes.

"Listen honey I love you, you know that right" the little boy shook his head 'yes' and the woman looked behind her once more to find her attacker gaining speed so she too picked up more speed.

"Of course you love me you have to because it's your job, daddy loved you too that's why he called you kibino" he answered in a matter of fact tone. Kimino smiled at the mistake her son made with her name.

"Listen koibito, there's someone after us and I don't know if I can make it to safety in time because mommy's legs are getting tired. So if I don't run as fast as you can to the west and don't stop till your at the palace"kimino said still looking into her son's golden embers. The boy's eyes began to water at the thought of leaving his mother but nodded anyway. Just then kimino tripped over a rock sending her son who by the way was still in the blanket tumbling to the floor and onto a bush nearby. Kimino groaned as her body hit the ground violently making her long silk black hair spill all over the ground. When kimino looked to the bush she found her son unconscious but before she could get up and grab him and begin running again, she was suddenly against a tree with her attackers ruff hands around her neck. Her attacker stood at 6/3 with long fiery red hair that reached just past his shoulders, he had elating pitch black eyes that stared at her maliciously, he wore a white haori. Kimino swallowed and closed her eyes tightly.

"I've finally got you kimino, but since you disobeyed me and ran from me I'm going to have to kill you" her attacker spoke maliciously, his eyes narrowed when he spoke obviously angry. Kimino's hands began to shake at her sides from absolute fear, the fear being so unbearable she began to cry and shake more violently.

"I'm sorry taiji, please don't kill me!" kimino begged tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, taiji smiled at the satisfaction of making her beg for her useless life.

"I don't think so kimino, noone crosses me and I mean noone" taiji said in his thick Transylvanian accent, kimino sobbed loudly. Taiji smiled as his roughly jerked her head to the side exposing her soft neck and mark from her previous mate, and sank his fangs in sucking her veins dry in a matter of minutes. Taiji with drew before she died and then sunk his razor sharp nails into her gut making blood squirt dramatically, taiji angrily through her into a nearby tree successfully breaking her neck leaving her limp on the forest floor as he made his get away but not before saying. " kimino sleep well my darling" and then swiftly left. After the horrible scene kimino's son slowly woke to find his mother resting on the forest floor or so he thought. Walking as quietly as a child could muster to his mother he whispered loudly.

"Okaa daijobu?" when she didn't respond the small boy turned her over to find her dead and lying in her own pool of blood which covered her face. Dropping his mothers limp body he began to cry. "What did this to you mother and why?" he asked rhetorically. Suddenly a figure in the shadows spoke darkly.

"A vampire such as I little one and she deserved it" taiji said with a hint of amusement in his cold voice, the boy turned to the intruder with fear evident in his childish eyes. Remembering what his mother told him before he went unconscious and began running towards the west as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Present Feudal Japan

63 years later kaede's village

kagome popped open a rainy gray eye to only close it seconds later due to the extreme light that was pouring in from the small window in the hut. Kagome slowly sat up in her sleeping bag with her eyes still closed and yawned. Finally she was able to open her eyes and observe the room she was in. Sango was sleeping peacefully beside miroku with kirara sleeping besides him, shippo snoring happily beside her and inuyasha was in a corner holding tetsaiga also sleeping peacefully. Kagome quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag and slowly grabbed her yellow back pack and quickly made her exit. Kagome stopped at the goshinboku for a rest she'd been doing this since that one night.

Flash back...

They all were fighting naraku off except for well kagome since she was injured. Naraku noticed of course being the evil sick genius he was, so he disappeared only to reappear behind kagome and grab her around the waist. Naraku chuckled and left with kagura on her huge feather. "Until we meet again inuyasha"naraku said maliciously as he disappeared into the night sky. When they arrived at the castle naraku took kagome to the dungeon and through her in. Kagome looked around the cold and dark dungeon to find a little girl sitting on the floor quietly. Kagome being kagome decided to go check it out and see if she was ok. When kagome was in front of the girl her head snapped up to reveal rin lord sesshomaru's ward, her bright brown eyes were full of tears and she drew kagome into a embrace and cried her self to sleep.

When rin finally fell asleep kagome noticed a long cut on her palm that was bleeding incessantly, kagome had a strange urge to drink that blood like a demon would so she moved on her instinct and began lapping up the sweet thick blood dripping from the child's palm. Kagome moaned in delight at how delicious it was but stopped when the wall with window was smashed to reveal inuyasha and sesshomaru both with their swords drawn. "Kagome are you alright?" inuyasha asked concern evident in his golden eyes, sesshomaru on the other hand took rin from her and slowly walked away. Kagome sat there bewildered at her previous action to the reaction of simple blood, she was always that way but she thought she stopped that when she was ten. Inuyasha just picked her up bridal style and left toward kaede's village. After that night kagome felt weak and never really fully recovered, she also has once in a while urges to see blood like a demon would she feared she might be one.

End of flash back...

Kagome sighed trying not to think the worst of her situation, what was the point of doing that when she had to get home and eat breakfast before she went insane. But before she could get any further she was stopped by none other than inuyasha himself. Kagome just stared into his golden embers for what felt like ages before he spoke. "Kagome where do you think your going"Inuyasha asked a bit annoyed at her leaving so early and not telling anyone. Kagome sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry inuyasha I just wanted to go home, I miss my mom even though she's probably not there she's never there" kagome said sadly while looking oddly at the arm inuyasha was clutching rather roughly. Inuyasha's eyes softened at this and quickly let go.

"Then let me come with you, I already left a note for miroku, sango, and shippo saying I went to get you" inuyasha said and kagome nodded. They slowly began walking toward the well in complete silence before kagome decided to break it with a simple question.

"Inuyasha?" kagome asked quietly afraid to anger him. Inuyasha turned and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What?" he asked rudely, kagome scrunched up her face in thought.

"Do you regret it" kagome asked innocently looking at her ever so interesting feet to afraid to look at his face.

"Regret what? Can you be anymore vague" he said while placing his hands behind his head. Kagome sighed in utter frustration she didn't feel like explaining.

"This whole thing, you know meeting sango, miroku, shippo, and me. Did you ever think you should have met or done something else" kagome asked still looking at her shoes not noticing the bewildered look on inuyasha's face.

"No kagome I don't regret it because you guys are like my family, you showed and taught me things that I was glad to learn" inuyasha said as he slipped his hand under her chin so she was facing him.

"Do you regret it?" inuyasha asked sadly, kagome sighed and looked away once more.

"Yes and no, yes sometimes because if this never happened, I would have a cool boyfriend who is sweet and sensitive, I'd be on the honor roll and at the top of my class, and I'd be able to help out my brother more with his social life. The reason why I also don't regret it is because that means I would have never gotten to meet you guys because your like my best friends"kagome finished with a slight blush, inuyasha looked at her and smiled. They finally made it to the well and jumped in together. When they arrived on the other side kagome sighed in relief, she always had this feeling when she traveled from time to time, she felt that one day she wouldn't be able to got back to the future. Kagome slowly climbed up the well forgetting she was wearing a skirt and that inuyasha was behind her. When inuyasha finally climbed out of the well his face was beat red.

"Inuyasha are you alright your face is all red"kagome asked a little worried he was getting sick, inuyasha blushed darker if possible and scowled like usual so she wouldn't notice.

"No I'm fine kagome don't worry keh" inuyasha said looking any where but at her, kagome just shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to the well house doors. When they entered the house they realized that kagome's assumption was wrong because Mrs. Higurashi was indeed home and cooking lunch seeing that it was twelve in the after noon. Kagome ran to her mother and hugged her from behind .

"Mom I missed you so much" kagome said as tears began stinging her eyes, Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she turned around and began stoking her hair softly. Inuyasha just stood at the kitchen door way awkwardly watching the affection they showed for each other. Kagome finally pulled away from her mother and turned to inuyasha with a smile.

"Come on inuyasha let's go to my room" kagome said as she led him up the stairs, Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and turned back to her cooking. When they made it to kagome's room kagome locked the door and sat on the bed.

"Inuyasha what do you want to do" kagome asked thoroughly bored already, inuyasha sighed he knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later and now seemed like the perfect time.

"Kagome I have to tell you something"inuyasha said while sitting on the bed also, he looked around her room to find many pictures on the wall along with posters of bands. Kaogme looked at him in confusion. "Kagome this past year I've come to realize that I'm... I'm in love with you and only you and I hope you feel the same" inuyasha said looking nervously at his hands hoping she wouldn't reject him. Kagome just stared at him in utter shock she never thought he would say those wonderful words to her. Suddenly her mouth was dry and she lost the words she wanted to say.

"You do?"kagome asked trying to see if it was dream or not if it was it was a very cruel dream. Inuyasha nodded and kagome lunged her self at him and began kissing him passionately. Inuyasha slowly lowered her to the bed and began kissing her neck one thing led to another and they woke 15 minutes later. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see soft black hair in his view and blushed a deep red remembering what happened just 15 minutes ago. Just then inuyasha heard Mrs. Higurashi as the steps and ran to the closet to hide.

"Kagome dear I'm going to the store, want anything?"Mrs. Higurashi asked from the stairs, kagome poked her head out the from in her room. Her cheeks were flush and her silky hair was hanging over her shoulder wildly. She had just woken up and remembered what happened only 15 minutes earlier.

"Yeah can you get some ramen inuyasha and I are going back today!" kagome yelled down to her mother.

"Ok dear, sota's at his friends and your grandpa is at the shrine convention be good"Mrs. Higurashi said as she left the house. Kagome slipped back into her room. Kagome looked to her bed to find it still empty. Kagome groaned and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Inuyasha where have you gone off to" she asked seductively, suddenly inuyasha popped out of her closet nude. Kagome blushed fiercely. "Inuyasha what were you doing in my closet, I told you to stay in my bed before I fell asleep?" kagome asked trying not to lower her eyes to his nude form.

"Well I thought she was going to come in here, were both frickin naked what would she think" inuyasha yelled, kagome nodded and crawled back under the covers.

"Well she's gone now so we can continue" kagome said from under the covers, inuyasha smirked and crawled under the covers also.

:Somewhere in a ally in Tokyo:

A lone figure stood in a cold dark ally on the east side of Tokyo, they looked to be around the height of 5/7 with long wavy thick brown hair, they were dressed in a black trench coat with knee high biker boots. The figure in the ally was a woman telling by the curves of the body. Suddenly another figure walked down the ally dressed similarly except they wore a leather jacket, this one was a man how ever. The man had fiery red hair that came just past his shoulders, he stood at the height of 6/3.

"Have you told her yet chi?" the man asked the woman now identified as chi. The woman just looked to the ground and sighed.

"No taiji I haven't told her yet but I will and that day will be on her sixteenth birthday" chi spoke with sadness, the man now identified as taiji pulled her into a fierce hug. Chi began sobbing with out tears. "I don't want her to become what I am I want her to be human" chi said sadly taiji quickly pulled away and slapped chi hard across the face to get his point across.

"Don't think that way we vampires are just as respected as demons are unlike humans! Do you want our daughter to be the prey of one of our own is that what you want to see her die like ribi did when he gave up his immortal life!" taiji yelled angrily, chi flinched and turned the other way. Taiji realized this and frowned. "I'm sorry chi I'm just so angry right now, I didn't mean to yell" taiji said as he pulled her into another loving embrace. Chi shook her head 'no' into his chest.

"No you were right I was thinking stupidly, I just don't want her going through this hunger and pain we all feel from time to time" chi said sadly looking into taiji pitch black eyes. Taiji sighed as he looked into chi's gray rain storms. "But what if she never forgives us because we lied to her or she doesn't take the transformation well and dies like saki did I don't think I can handle that and what about our son it's his time too" chi said sobbing the more she thought about it. Taiji just put his sharp index finger on her lips to quiet her.

"Shush my love every thing will be well, just prepare yourself to tell her on her birth day you have six days" taiji said lovingly to chi who just sniffed sadly and hugged him tighter to her.

"Ok I will but you promise you'll be their after I explain" chi said worry evident in her voice, taiji sighed he didn't know if he was ready to she his daughter after 15 years he was afraid to get attached. Taiji knew his demise was coming because of what he did long ago.

"Yes I will be there love I promise now lets go feed I haven't fed in a week and I'm beginning to feel pretty weak right now" taiji said while blinking the tears away he really was afraid of something for the first time in his elongated life. Chi nodded and they left the very narrow ally way to feast on much needed blood.

:Higurashi shrine:

kagome opened her eyes to meet complete darkness and sighed when she realized where she was. Kagome stiffened when she realized she was alone in her bed but someone's arms were around her. She looked up to she inuyasha looking at her as well, kagome blushed a deep red still not used to what she did yet.

"It's almost morning kagome do you want to leave now" inuyasha asked, kagome could see his eyes glowing in the dark and gave a small smile be fore sitting up in her bed. "I'm taking that as a yes" inuyasha said kagome just nodded and pulled on her fluffy pink robe and headed towards her bath room.

"I'm going to take a shower inuyasha I'll be right back" kagome said quietly and walked to her bath room. On her way to the bath room kagome passed her mothers room and heard a noise. Kagome entered her mothers room to find her mother on the floor with her back facing her so kagome quickly ran over to her. When kagome turned her over what she saw freaked her out, their lying on the ground was her mother but she had fangs and sharp nails. Kagome yelped and dropped her mother.

"Kagome is that you why did you scream is their something on my face"Mrs. Higurashi said as she turned to face her daughter. Kagome just stared at her mother in disbelief.

"Mom you had fangs and sharp nails just now" kagome said still looking at her mother in utter shock. Mrs higurashi just smiled.

"Kagome you must have just have been thinking something, you see I was exercising earlier and I fell asleep on the edge of the bed and I guess I fell off. Really dear fighting all those demons in the feudal era but really be taking over you mind" Mrs higurashi said as she stood to change into some pj's, kagome just sighed and nodded her head she really needed a vacation if she was seeing things like that.

"Your right mom I really need a vacation" kagome said with a small laugh and left her mothers room for the bathroom. When kagome entered she realized it was almost sunrise and she needed to get a move on. Kagome quickly entered the showered and reveled the feeling of the hot water on her chilly skin. When she was finished with her showered she stepped out to find inuyasha sitting on the counter next to the sink with a smirk playing on his lips. Kagome grabbed a towel and put it around her body and exited the shower.

"Inuyasha why are you in here" kagome asked and inuyasha just cocked an eye brow at her question like she was crazy.

"I just felt like being in the same room as you is that a problem" inuyasha asked a little annoyed, kagome just giggled and nodded her head 'no' before grabbing her fluffy pink robe and heading for her room to get some clothes. When kagome entered her room she went straight for her closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a long black t-shirt with some boots. Inuyasha entered she just finished tying her other boot. "Dang it I just missed it"inuyasha said with a pervert grin like miroku that kinda creeped kagome out and she shuddered to show it.

"Inuyasha don't turn into a miroku we already have one" kagome said as she grabbed her yellow back pack and head for the door . Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and followed her other the door and down toward the kitchen. When inuyasha walked into the kitchen kagome was just finished packing her yellow back pack.

"Kagome what's with you today you so fast, your not usually this fast you take some energy drink"inuyasha asked as he quirked a brow. Kagome just chuckled and started for the back door.

"I don't know inuyasha maybe your just slow today, did I tire you out that much" kagome said grinning smugly, inuyasha grinned also when he caught the look on her face.

"Yeah and you take about me being like miroku what about you" inuyasha said and kagome giggled before they made their way out the door. When they finally made it to kaede's village the group was already up. Kagome smiled she saw shippo running toward her and dropped to her knees to embrace the little ball of fire.

"Kagome I missed you so much I was afraid you were never going to come back!" shippo whined childishly and kagome giggled. Sango and miroku also greeted her along with kirara. They all sat down around the camp fire and talked until kagome and inuyasha since a demon.

"Sesshomaru what does he want?" inuyasha asked noone in particular but the others heard him loud and clear and prepared for battle. Sesshomaru appeared just after inuyasha announced his presence.

"I have come for a battle little brother"sesshomaru said emotionlessly as usual, kagome sighed and put away her arrows as did the others except inuyasha of course who was going in for the kill. Kagome noticed this of course and 'sat' him.

"Inuyasha he said he wasn't here for a battle, now sesshomaru why are you here then" kagome asked politely as possible trying not to make the taiyoukai angry. Sesshomaru smirked as he watch his brother be contained by a simple human onna.

"I come to make an alliance with you to defeat naraku"sesshomaru said coolly, kagome smiled and inuyasha frowned.

"Ok he excepts we need more help isn't that right inuyasha"kagome said through gritted teeth to get her point across, inuyasha nodded his forced agreement. Sesshomaru nodded also and the rest of the group just stared wide eyed. "So are you going to travel with us for now on"kagome asked excited to have a new ally. Sesshomaru just nodded. Just then kagome felt the jewel shards. "I feel two jewel shards and their coming this way fast!" kagome shouted after that a tornado came towards then and stepped over the fallen inuyasha to reveal none other than koga. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in amusement and the others sighed.

"Hey kagome how have you been I'm still trying to find naraku and when I do I'll kill him for you"koga said as usually as cocky as ever, he also grabbed a hold of kagome hands.

"Oh hey koga that's nice but you don't have to do that" kagome said as she and the rest of her friend sweat dropped beside sesshomaru and inuyasha that is. Inuyasha hopped up and point tetsaiga at koga and began yelling stuff as usual.

"Hey you better leave her alone wolf breathe" inuyasha yelled stupidly and inuyasha and koga got into another mindless argument which eventually turned into a fight while kagome talked to ginta and hakkaku.

"Hey sis how have you been"ginta asked politely, the group gathered around kagome including sesshomaru hear the news the two usually brought.

"Oh fine thank you what about you guys?" kagome asked smiling at them, hakkaku smiled back.

"Oh just fine, you know trying to get koga out of trouble and searching for food but no humans we don't eat them anymore we promise sis" hakkaku said sweetly and kaogme smiled. They really were sweet. Kagome noticed in time that inuyasha was going to use the wind scar and quickly sat him before he could do any damage. Koga smirked and stepped on inuyasha's head before making his way over to kaogme once again.

"I knew you were my woman well kagome I gotta go so later I'll tell you if I find anything on naraku" koga shouted already15 feet away from them, ginta and hakkaku sweat dropped and raced after him followed by the wolves. Kagome sighed and looked back at her friend who looked just as exhausted.

"Hey kagome why did you sit me I was just about to get rid of that mangy wolf" inuyasha shouted obnoxiously, kagome rolled her eyes and began walking north were she felt a shard of the sacred jewel the group followed as well.

"You can be a real headache you know that inuyasha" kagome said over her shoulder and the others grunted in response.

Pretty soon they decided to make camp in a small but spacious cave and made a fire their where inuyasha sulked and kaogme laid down to sleep. Kagome was sleeping well till she had an instinct to drink the blood of her friends which cause her to wake and leave the cave immediately. Kagome began walking till she was deep in the forest and sat on the ground to think over her outlandish cravings for a simple japanese teenager human no less even though she wasn't simple. Kagome heard the rustling of the trees to find a demon with long fiery red hair that was just barely past his shoulders, pitch black eyes and dressed in a white haori.

"Ano... what do you want sir..." kagome asked fear evident in her voice the demon just stared at her before walking away but not before saying.

"I was hoping to have a little sweet snack but your one of my own what a bummer" the man said a deep raspy voice as he left a thoroughly confused kagome. Kagome just shook her head and made her way back to camp only to be stopped by a spider demon before she could run or grab an arrow she was cut by the spider demon's sharp hairs and that's when every thing went black. The next thing kagome knew was that the demon was dead and she was covered with blood.

"Kagome what happened here"sesshomaru asked coldly as usual. Kagome just stared into the blood and had another urge before she passed out again.

Ok I wonder how you like this story I love vampire and am happy to write bout at least one in this story oh I do own taiji that my own the others that come in later I don't own sib does. Well tell how you like it please I want how well I did well do what you want.

S.p.O.d


	2. HELP!

Hello i'm sorry for the long wait but the chap is coming i assure you. i've been having problems getting my groove back i haven't seen any great vamp movies lately besides interview with an vampire and well that's not what i'm looking for. i need a really good vamp movie to put me in my place don't worry though i think it will rain today and when it does i'll watch interview with a vampire and have the chap out nice in fresh if not i'll just go looking up vampire sights. if you can help please do i'm a total freak! oh and i need a beta yes volunteers please?


End file.
